Clue: Inuyasha Style
by ladybug77
Summary: A dinner party at a mansion, takes a turn for the worse. Come watch, as the events unfold. Humor, intrigue, mystery, and romance. Follow the clues to catch a killer.
1. Introductions

Hello again everyone. I was watching the movie Clue recently. If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. It's clever, well written and the actors are spot on with delivery. I was inspired to write a murder/mystery/comedy.

When I saw this movie for the first time, I fell in love with Madeline Kahn. I thought, as a young 8 year old, that she was beautiful, elegant, witty, and charming. She, in turn, lead me to many other comedy greats, and inspired me to be the class clown that everyone had in school.

I am only writing this once, I do not own Inuyasha or Clue.

**Introductions**

A lightening strike illuminated the night sky, casting the heavy clouds in stark contrast to the brilliant display. Thunder rolled along the horizon, drowning out the noise of the windshield wipers of the car. The radio was turned off, the woman behind the wheel, intent on the road ahead of her. Her black hair blended into the darkness that surrounded her, she passed a streetlight, revealing a blue highlight to the midnight tresses.

Kagome stopped at a red light and retrieved the directions from the passenger seat. She scanned them fast, the light changing. She would be there soon, with time to spare, happy she left early.

Twenty minutes later, she drove slowly up a long driveway. The mansion came into view, foreboding, she thought. Kagome stopped the vehicle at the main entrance, a valet open the door and held his hand out to assist her. The man didn't look at her till she was in the open, but she heard his gasp when he did. She was glad she let her mother help her tonight, the valet's reaction was reassuring.

Sesshomaru sipped his scotch, sitting in a chair of the mansions study. He had arrived only a few minutes ago and was unsurprised he was first to show. He heard the rain outside, heavy drops, hitting against a window. He saw the flashes of light in his peripheral vision, blinking through the curtains. Voices muffled through the close door, someone else was here.

Foot steps drew closer to the study, the door opened. Sesshomaru stood, a human woman, a miko, entered the room, bathed in white, and utterly beautiful. The dress she wore was strapless, the bottom stopped just an inch above the floor. The bodice molded to her curves, caressing them, revealing nothing and everything. Her breasts were larger than average, showing just a breath of cleavage when she bowed to him. The silk adorning her, flared at her hips a tad, giving her a freedom of movement. Hands, arms, and shoulders bare for his perusal, flawless sun-kissed skin. In her hand a small matching clutch, no doubt containing the barest of mininals for a lady.

Her hair shimmered in the light of the room, blue-black, the color of raven wings and flowing down her back. The wavy mass, aroused his jealousy, it was allowed to caress her. Very little make-up touched her face, a hint of eyeshadow and eyeliner, making her unusual blue eyes stand out sharply. A sweep of soft maroon lipstick, showcasing her plump, kissable lips. The butler shattered his fantasy when he introduced her, he looked to her hand, no ring, only a simple french manicure.

Kagome walked inside the large home, a butler escorting her to a door. She stepped through and widened her eyes a fraction. A demon, forge to perfection, stood up from a chair. He was tall, six foot, at least. His hair caught her first, silver, long and looking soft as silk, his elfin ears popping through the strains. The black tuxedo framed his lean physique. Golden eyes stared at her, drinking her in and undressing her. A crescent moon adorned his forehead, twin magenta stripes across each cheek, daiyoukai.

Kagome giggled internally when the butler introduced her, she was not nor had she ever been married.

"Mr. Green. This is Mrs. White." the butler said.

The adonis stepped forward, with her heels on, she was at eye level, he took her left hand, raising it to his lips as he bowed. The soft, gentle kiss he planted, did sinful things to her senses. His eyes spoke of decadent, sensual pleasure. Her blush was proving resistant to her control, as was the hitch in her voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Kagome said, a breathlessness to her voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady." Sesshomaru returned, a deep timber to his tone.

"Would the lady care for a drink?" the butler asked.

"Tea. If you please." Kagome replied.

"Very good madam. I will return momentarily." the butler said, then turn and left the room, closing the door.

Sesshomaru, still holding her hand, escorted her to a sofa. He took the seat next to her, his own drink forgotten.

"Tell me about yourself?" Sesshomaru inquired, a seduction in his voice.

"Only if you will return the kindness?" Kagome responded, falling into his eyes.

"Of course, my lady. To deny you, I would be remiss as a gentlemen." Sesshomaru stated, fighting his urge to kiss the lips he stared at.

"Then please sir, ask me and I shall answer." Kagome said, wondering if he was really a gentlemen, hoping so, but not, at the same time.

"What do you do? What work are you involved in?" he questioned, eager.

"I am a third grade teacher." Kagome answered.

"A rewarding pursuit." he commented, sincere.

"Very much so. And you sir? What may I ask, do you do? Your work?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"I own and operate the Chiyo Museum." he responded, mesmerized by the beauty before him.

The door opened, the butler, he handed Kagome her tea, and exited the room.

"I have been there. It's a lovely facility. I believe, if memory serves, that the school will be visiting before spring classes end." Kagome stated.

"If you tell me what school, I will make it a priority to walk with you during your tour." he said, watching her take a sip of her tea.

The door opened again, the butler and another man walked in. Kagome placed her tea on a side table, Sesshomaru stood and offered his hand to assist her. They turned to greet the newcomer.

The man adjusted the tie of his tuxedo and walked through the door, he was met by a vision of loveliness and a handsome demon. The man, not in the least bit deterred, stepped forward, the butler introduced him.

"Professor Plum. This is Mrs. White and Mr. Green." the butler said.

"It is an honor to meet you both." the professor said, bowing.

Both returned the greeting.

"A drink sir, till the other guests arrive?" the butler asked.

"A small sake." Professor Plum replied.

The butler moved to a cabinet, returning a minute later with the beverage. The butler bowed and excused himself. Professor Plum took up the chair originally occupied by Sesshomaru. Upon seeing the glass, he asked if the chair was taken. Sesshomaru took his glass and gestured for the man to sit.

"I believe I saw another car behind me by only a minute." Professor Plum stated.

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded.

"It is a shame that another man has already claimed such a beautiful woman. Please tell your husband he is a lucky man to awaken each morning to the vision of loveliness that is you, my dear." Professor Plum said.

"I thank you, but I am not actually married." Kagome said, controlling her blush at the charming words.

"Did the butler make a mistake then?" Professor Plum questioned.

"No. He introduced me, as I'm sure, he was instructed to." Kagome answered.

"Have you ever been married?" Professor Plum asked.

"No." she replied.

Sesshomaru took a discrete sniff, untouched, pure, virgin. A low inaudible purr escaped him. This woman would be his before the night was done. Her scent was intoxicating, wild daisies and rain.

"What do you do, Professor Plum?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm a doctor. A gynecologist." Professor Plum responded with a wink.

Kagome sat back, uncomfortable with the suggestive quality to the answer. Sesshomaru glared at the man, the lady was unhappy. Professor Plum just smirked.

The door opened again, a woman this time, dressed in a simple black dress. Modest, but elegant. Her dark brown hair was styled up in a classic bun, her brown eyes, highlighted by a pink eyeshadow.

"Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Professor Plum. This is Mrs. Peacock." the butler said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Mrs. Peacock said, bowing.

Sesshomaru returned Mrs. Peacocks greeting amicably, Prof. Plum greeted the lady with a wink and a twinkle in his violet eyes. Kagome greeted the woman with a ladylike demure.

Mrs. Peacock eyed the man standing in front of her, a womanizer. The male demon seemed to be enchanted by Mrs. White. A moment later her hand came up and slapped the human man, he had groped her.

"I'm sorry. My hand has a mind of its own." Professor Plum stated, rubbing his cheek.

"Pervert." Mrs. Peacock said, exasperated.

The butler retrieved a drink for the newcomer, gin and tonic. The four sat in the study, waiting for any other guests to appear. Mrs. Peacock sitting at another sofa in the room. Sesshomaru returned to his conversation with Mrs. White.

"You never did tell me the name of the school." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind with the others arriving. Please, forgive my forgetfulness." Kagome stated, truly sorry.

"It is quite alright. You are most sincerely forgiven." Sesshomaru said, charmingly.

The door opened, interrupting them. A man walked in, standing tall, proud. He carried himself like a soldier. Mrs. White noticed the star on his forehead, but felt no demonic aura about him.

"Mrs. Peacock, Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Professor Plum. This is Colonel Mustard." the butler introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Col. Mustard stated, bowing, his long braid fell over his shoulder.

The others returned the greeting in respectful tones. The butler retrieved a drink for the Colonel, a whiskey straight. The ringing of the front door bell drew the butler away, the door left open.

The butler returned with a woman, dressed in red, matching her eyes. Slinky, revealing, the sleeves of the dress fell off the shoulder and rested on her upper arms, drawing attention to the ample bosom. Mrs. White felt the woman's demonic aura, a wind elemental. Her drink was champagne.

"Such handsome men. I do hope you will take care of me tonight." she greeted, a seduction to her voice.

"Mrs. Peacock, Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Colonel Mustard, Professor Plum. This is Ms. Scarlet." the butler introduced.

The others greeted her in turn. Prof. Plum flirted his, Mrs. Peacock and Mrs. White in ladylike fashion, Col. Mustard with a reserve detachment, Mr. Green with a cold disdain.

The servant informed them that dinner was ready and escorted the guests to the dining room.

**Side Note:** I looked it up, just to be sure. The introduction at the end, is the correct etiquette for introduction at a formal dinner party. Although some may say that Mr. Green should come last, this is not the case. Sesshomaru is a Lord, even if the other guests are unaware of his title. Women are introduced first, starting alphabetically, if the guests are unfamiliar with each other and if the ladies do not carry a title. Men are introduced second, starting with the person of highest rank or title. A Lord comes before a Colonel, and a Colonel, come before a Professor.


	2. Dinner

You get a cookie, or any other sweet treat of your choosing, if you can guess who the other guests are, based on their descriptions. But you'll have to get the treat from your own supply, I have my own cookie stash and they're mine. :}

I used some lines here and there from the movie, my tribute to a fantastic comedy.

**Dinner**

The dining table was set for seven, three chairs to each side and a chair at the head.

"There is a place card on each plate." the butler informed them.

Sesshomaru sat across from Mrs. White, much to his joy. His discontent was from Ms. Scarlet being seated next to him, and Professor Plum being seated next to Mrs. White. He and the beauty across from him were at the far end. Mrs. Peacock sat next to Professor Plum at the other end of the table, Colonel Mustard sat across from her. A maid brought out the first course, a broth soup.

"Is there another guest?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, madam, Mr. Black. He will be along momentarily." the butler replied.

Kagome waited, as did Sesshomaru, the others did not. The butler told them to go ahead. Ten minutes passed before a ring of the front bell alerted them to the new arrival.

The butler exited, the others heard words exchanged between the butler and the latest guest. The butler returned a few moments later, a man walked into the dining room behind him and sat down. He eyed the guests, recognizing them, seeing them start without him. He noticed the two at the opposite end had waited for him to arrive, but a peculiar thing caught his attention. He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the pretty woman at the end of the table.

"Mrs. White sir." she replied.

"No, you are not." he stated.

"I am sir. I received a letter, an invitation to dinner, at this grand home." she said.

Sesshomaru saw the butlers eyes flash, his eyes narrowed.

"The first letter of your first name?" Mr. Black inquired.

"K, sir." she responded.

"And no one else at the address has that starting initial?" he questioned.

"No, sir." she answered.

"Do you know a woman by name of Kikyo?" he asked, scenting no lies.

"Yes, sir. She is my cousin." she replied.

"But she does not live with you?" he inquired.

"No, sir. She lives in Shibuya district." she responded.

Mr. Black's reaction was unmistakable, unbelieving, but unrefutable. She scented of absolute honesty. Sesshomaru watched the man. He was tall, around 5'10", average build. His red eyes gave away to his demon heritage, hanyou, the males scent told him. Black hair, loose and flowing, reached to his waist. Sesshomaru sensed a malice to the man, a foreboding of darkness to him. Sesshomaru would not let down his guard around this guest.

"Sir? I will excuse myself. I did not mean to come uninvited." Kagome stated, pushing her chair back and beginning to rise.

"Mrs. White, please remain seated. It is I who should apologize, for my ill-manner. I can not fault a beautiful, intelligent woman for someone else's error." the man said, a false sweetness to his tone.

"I do not wish to impose, sir. I would not desire anyone here, to be uncomfortable." she stated, truly sincere.

"On the contrary Mrs. White. I think your poise and grace will be most welcomed here tonight. I would feel blessed to have you stay and enjoy the festivities of the evening, whatever they may be." the man rebuffed.

"Then I would be most pleased to stay and enjoy the gracious hospitality." she stated, bowing to her head.

Dinner continued, the first course cleared, the second course served. Mrs. Peacock took a sip of her drink, then spoke.

"Professor Plum? What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a doctor, but I don't practice." he replied.

"Practice makes perfect doctor. And I think men need a little practice, don't you Mrs. White?" Ms. Scarlet questioned, a devious quality to her voice.

"What kind of work do you do then Professor Plum?" Mrs. White inquired, redirecting the topic.

"Family planning. I work for the Ministry of Medicine." he responded.

"And you Ms. Scarlet?" Mrs. White asked.

"Entertainment." she replied, a sexual tilt to her tone..

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Do you sing?" Mrs. White inquired, not catching the vibe.

"If the moment calls for it." Ms. Scarlet responded, playfully.

"Mrs. White? What do you do?" Mrs. Peacock questioned.

"I'm a teacher, third grade." she answered.

"I commend you. Teachers are under-appreciated in today's world." Col. Mustard stated.

"Thank you, sir." Mrs. White returned.

"And you Col. Mustard? Are you really a Colonel?" Prof. Plum asked.

"I am. In the Self-Defense Force." he replied.

"Then I commend you as well, sir. Your job is hard and harsh. I admire your dedication to your duty." Mrs. White stated.

"Your words are truly touching, madam. I thank you." Col. Mustard said, bowing his head.

"I am aware of the Colonel's hard work. I can guarantee his dedication to duty." Ms. Scarlet suggested.

"Have we met before?" Col. Mustard questioned.

"I've certainly seen you before, although you may not of seen me." Ms. Scarlet answered cryptically.

"Mrs. Peacock? Your profession?" Prof. Plum inquired.

"I own a fitness club." she responded.

"That sounds like loads of fun." Ms. Scarlet commented, sarcastic.

"Do you teach martial arts classes?" Mrs. White asked, redirecting again.

"Yes, we do. I am the main instructor." Mrs. Peacock replied, staring at Ms. Scarlet.

"My brother and I have taken classes together since we were children, a sibling bonding experience. I believe that is also helped us with discipline and control. Perhaps after dinner we can discuss your club further." Mrs. White stated, trying to lift the tension.

"I would be most eager for the opportunity to speak with you. I too have a brother who took classes with me and found a closer relationship with him for it." Mrs Peacock said, appreciating the comments and turn of conversation.

"Mr. Black? What work are you involved in?" Mrs. White questioned.

"I have my hands in several ventures, all of them very lucrative." he answered, a charming tilt to his tone.

"Are you an entrepreneur?" Mrs. White asked, truly curious.

"In a manner of speaking." Mr. Black replied.

"Fine then Mr. Black, keep your secrets for now. I'll wiggle it out of you yet." Mrs. White told him, merriment in her tone.

"I am wishing I had met you first, instead of your cousin. You are quickly proving to be a lady of unequaled measure." Mr. Black commented.

"Thank you, sir. Kikyo isn't that bad though, she is ... a diamond in the rough." Mrs. White defended.

Mr. Black chuckled, "Mrs. White, now I do wish I had met you first. I nod to your defense of your family member." Mr. Black stated, a knowing, secret twinkle in his eye.

The second course was removed and dessert was set before them. Mrs. White took a small taste, her eyes widened in surprising joy. She motioned for the butler.

"Please give my compliments to the kitchen staff, the meal was delicious, but dessert is heavenly." Mrs. White commented.

"I am pleased that you are enjoying it. I will be certain to pass your praise along." he said.

Dinner finished, the butler adjourned everyone to the study. He spoke softly with a servant in the hall, who retreated. The butler refreshed everyone's drinks, but had to leave to fetch Mrs. White more tea.

"You do not drink Mrs. White?" Prof. Plum asked.

"No, sir. It is a personal choice." she replied, unashamed.

Mr. Black watched the interaction from a chair at the back of the study. No, this Mrs. White was nothing like her cousin. He wondered what her reaction would be, when she learned what her cousin had done and still did. He felt her spiritual powers, she surpassed Kikyo in strength, perhaps he really did go after the wrong woman.

Sesshomaru watched everyone, but Mrs. White especially. She was the sweetest, kindest, most selfless person he had ever met. He admitted to himself that he was jealous a little when she spoke with the other men at dinner, but realized fast that she was just being a gracious guest. Her interest in him had not waned, it was merely put on hold.

The butler was carrying her tea when he stumbled a bit. Mrs. White was up in a flash to assist him. She steady the man, taking the tea cup and placing it on the coffee table. She held his arm the entire time. She inquired to his state, if he was alright. The butler was confused by her concern for a second, before realizing she sincerely did care. He assured her he was fine, looking down, he saw that the rug had creased up. He pointed down, Kagome noticed the rug, looked back to the butler and they both chuckled.

"It seems my luck of tripping over silly things has rubbed off, usually I'm the one falling over pebbles in the grass. I swear my brother says, 'I could fall down standing still', I'm so clumsy." she told him.

The butler smiled at her comment, and bade her to return to her seat.


	3. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

"Now that everyone is comfortable, I will explain why you are all here tonight and my instructions are to do so. Unless you would care to do the honors Mr. Black?" the butler spoke.

"Do they know who I am?" he returned.

"No, you've never identified yourself to them." the butler stated.

"Then I suggest we all leave." Mr. Black said, standing.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can not leave this house." the butler said.

"Oh, really. Watch me." Mr. Black stated, leaving the study.

He returned to the front door, finding it locked. He turned around, walking down the hall. He found a conservatory, rain still pelting the windows. He picked up a pot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the butler commented, a mirth to his tone.

"Why not? It's only glass." Mr. Black stated, turning back to the windows.

He swung back, two large dogs barked at him from the other side of the windows, eager for him to come out. Mr. Black dropped the pot. The two men returned to the study.

"That was a bit exciting." Mrs. White commented.

"The excitement is just starting, Mrs. White." the butler stated.

"I admit to an eagerness now, in learning the reason for this little soiree." Ms. Scarlet said.

"The reason you are all here, except for Mrs. White, is blackmail. All of you have been paying a mysterious person to keep, shall we say, erroneous endeavors, out of the public eye. In some cases paying more than you could afford." the butler explained.

"I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about.." Col. Mustard stated.

"Anyone else wish to deny it?" the butler inquired.

No one said anything.

"I have been instructed to reveal some details, since you are all in the same boat." the butler continued.

"What of Mrs. White?" Mrs. Peacock asked, concerned.

"I have observed her character since her arrival. I believe she will be shocked, but ultimately will not hold anything against you, nor will she tell anyone else. Besides a priestess would never divulge, sensitive, information to public knowledge." the butler explained.

"Can you not spare them this humiliation?" Mrs. White questioned, clearly concerned.

"No madam, I am sorry." the butler said, regretful.

"Professor Plum, you work for the Ministry, but you did once practice medicine, correct?" the butler asked.

"Yes." the Professor replied.

"But your license to practice was lifted." the butler continued.

"What did he do?" Ms. Scarlet asked, eager for the knowledge.

"You know what doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?" the butler inquired.

Ms. Scarlet nodded.

"Well, he did it." the butler answered.

Ms. Scarlet laughed.

"Oh my Kami, disgusting." Mrs. Peacock stated.

"Are you making moral judgments Mrs. Peacock? I suppose your brothers killing of a former classmate is not nearly so reprehensible." the butler inquired.

"That was entirely in self-defense. My brother has been torn up by his actions that day." she defended.

"Then why pay the blackmail? Why not just go to the police?" Col. Mustard asked.

"Because my brother is a world-class martial arts champion. The police may not have believed us, that it was justifiable. I didn't want to see him in prison for the rest of his life, I just couldn't." Mrs. Peacock answered, beginning to sob.

Mrs. White rushed over to Mrs. Peacock, taking a handkerchief out of her clutch and handing it to the woman. Col. Mustard vacated his seat next to the weeping woman. Mrs. White immediately sat down and pulled Mrs. Peacock into an embrace, offering her what comfort she could.

"I won't deny your claims." Ms. Scarlet stated, standing up and moving toward the desk.

"You mean your not being blackmailed?" Mr. Green questioned.

"Oh, I'm being blackmailed, but I did what I'm being blackmailed for." Ms. Scarlet clarified, sitting on the desk, the slit in her dress exposing her legs.

Col. Mustard and Professor Plum stared openly at the limbs revealed. Mr. Green turned his head away.

"What did you do?" Prof. Plum asked, mesmerized, by the edge of the woman's dress.

"To be perfectly frank. I run a telephone and hotel service, that provides men with the company of a young lady, for a short while." she revealed, sultry in her confession.

"Oh, really. What's the number?" Prof. Plum inquired, searching his jacket for a paper and pen.

"Oh, please." Ms. Scarlet said, exasperated.

"Col. Mustard, you do work for the Self-Defense Force, but your position is, rather delicate. You work in classified weapons development, true?" the butler inquired.

"Yes, but that hardly qualifies for blackmail." he responded.

"No, but your extracurricular activities do. As I'm sure Ms. Scarlet can attest." the butler explained.

"That is outrageous! You tell them it's not true!" Col. Mustard ordered, standing up.

"It's not true." Ms. Scarlet said sweetly.

"Is that true?" the butler asked quickly.

"Of course, it's not true. I have negatives." Ms. Scarlet replied just as fast.

"You mean you have photographs?" Col. Mustard inquired, whispering to Ms. Scarlet.

"Ah-ha. That sounded suspiciously like a confession." the butler stated, merriment danced in his voice.

Mrs. White and Mrs. Peacock hid their giggles in each others shoulders.

"Mr. Green, you have a daughter. Stated here, to be your love child. Is this true?" the butler asked.

"Yes and no. Rin is my daughter, but not by blood. I adopted her officially a year ago, but she has lived with me for two. I did not want her to be subjugated to ridicule or harassment at school for her parentage. I also did not want her thrust into the spotlight and hounded by the press for having me as her guardian. I paid the blackmail to keep her safe, as any parent would do." Mr Green explained.

Mrs. Peacock had calmed herself by this time, she was watching and listening along with Mrs. White.

"And the real Mrs. White?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm afraid her transgressions were much more severe. She has been cheating on her husband of three years with a man by the name of Onigumo. The child she currently carries is his." the butler responded.

"I see. Does her husband know?" she questioned, a profound sadness hinting her words.

"I believe he suspects, but, like all men who love someone truly, he doesn't wish to see it." the butler answered, regretful he had to tell her.

"And what of Mr. Black? What's his secret?" Ms. Scarlet asked, curious.

"Oh, haven't you guessed. He's the one blackmailing you." the butler revealed.

"You bastard!" Col. Mustard exclaimed, coming to stand in front of the man.

Mr. Black stood, then stomped his foot on Col. Mustard's', who lowered his guard to tend to his injury. Mr. Black poked him in the eyes, three stooges style. Mrs. Peacock had stood up and stepped forward, when Mr. Black turned to her, she brought her knee up, connecting to a sensitive part of his anatomy. Even Mrs. White winced. Mr. Green moved over to Mrs. White, stood her up, and moved her away from the fighting, placing himself in front of her.

Professor Plum came up behind Mr. Black's prone form and held his arms. Colonel Mustard recovered and punched Mr. Black, his fist connecting with the man's jaw. Mr. Black shook it off and kicked back, hitting Professor Plum in a sensitive area. Mrs. White winced again. Ms. Scarlet simply watched the tumble, enjoying her entertainment and champagne.

Mr. Black, free from Professor Plum, punched Colonel Mustard in the stomach. The man fell to the floor, Mr. Black began to kick him. Mrs. Peacock, lifted her dress a bit and sent a roundhouse kick to Mr. Black's side, stopping his attack. The butler charged forward and separated the combatants.

"Please! Please! The police are coming!" he shouted, forcing them to stop.

"What! No!" Prof. Plum exclaimed.

"Why?" Mrs. Peacock asked.

"It's the only way any of you will be free." the butler said. 


	4. Surprises

**Surprises**

Mr. Black laughed, "You'll never tell. In fact, I guarantee it. I have something in the hall. Can I grab my bag?" he asked.

The butler gave a nod. Mr. Black disappeared for a moment, returning with a large suitcase, laying it on the coffee table. He opened it, inside, several packages of black boxes, each sealed with purple ribbon and topped with a bow.

"We didn't know we were meeting you. Did you know you were meeting us?" Mrs. Peacock inquired.

"Oh, yeah." he responded.

"What did your letter say exactly?" Prof. Plum questioned.

"Just that all of you were meeting tonight to discuss our little arrangement, and if I did not appear, then Jakotsu here, would be informing on me to the police. Naturally, I couldn't resist putting in an appearance." Mr. Black explained, passing out the packages.

"What's in the boxes?" Ms. Scarlet asked, when handed hers.

"Surprises, my dear." he replied, mischief in his tone.

Mr. Black finished handing the packages out, walking back to his chair. Mrs. White and Mr. Green returned to the sofa.

"Go ahead, open them." Mr. Black suggested.

"Why not? I enjoy getting presents from strange men." Ms. Scarlet said, undoing the bow.

The others opened theirs as well, the contents truly surprising them. Mr. Green flipped his box, a lead pipe landing in his clawed hand. Colonel Mustard pulled out a heavy plumbing wrench. Mrs. Peacock revealed a dagger. Professor Plum lifted a gun, loaded. Mrs. White held up a length of rope, tied in a noose. Ms. Scarlet took hers out, a large, solid metal, candlestick. All eyes turned to Mr. Black.

"Each of you hold a deadly weapon. My proposition is this. Kill Jakotsu, and no one but the seven of us will ever know. Let him live, and I'll expose all of you to the press." his tone sinister.

"And you'll go on blackmailing us?" Mrs. Peacock inquired.

"Of course." Mr. Black responded.

"Make your decision, now." Mr. Black said, turning off the lights in the room.

Darkness filled the once brightly lit room. A shuffle of feet, then a shot rang out, two thuds were heard a second after. Mr. Green, who had been holding Mrs. White's hand, leaned over, shielding her when the gun had gone off. The lights came back on a moment later.

Mrs. Peacock, stood at the light switch, the dagger, still in her hand, dropped it to the floor. Mr. Green sat back, checking Mrs. White for injury. Col. Mustard sat up as well, having dropped to the ground when the shot fired. Professor Plum gasped, the gun lay on the ground at his feet. Mr. Black was sprawled out on the floor, but no gun shot wound on his body. Prof. Plum kneeled down and checked his pulse, then his breathing.

"He's dead!" Prof. Plum exclaimed.

"Then you killed him!" Mrs. Peacock yelled out.

"I didn't. Someone grabbed the gun from me in the dark and it went off. Look, the bullet grazed his ear." Prof. Plum explained, pointing to Mr. Black's right ear.

"Over there!" Mrs. White called out, pointing by a portrait.

The Professor and Colonel hurried over. A bullet hole in the wall.

"Then how did he die?" Mrs. Peacock asked.

"I don't know." Prof. Plum replied, exasperated.

Mrs. White walked over to Mr. Black and kneeled down. She began to pray.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ms. Scarlet questioned.

"I'm also a Shinto priestess, I'm praying." she said, returning to her prayer.

"He doesn't deserve it!" Prof. Plum exclaimed.

"All deserve prayer, especially those who need it most." Mrs. White said, disappointed in the Professor.

"This is terrible! It's not what I intended!" the butler cried out.

"What you intended?" Mrs. Peacock inquired.

"Yes. I sent the letters. I invited you all here. Oh, this is just terrible!" his response, exposing a melodramatic quality.

"How did you know about us?" Mr. Green asked.

"I use to work for Mr. Black, as his butler." Jakotsu replied.

"Did you help him? Were you in on his scheme?" Col. Mustard questioned.

"Oh heavens, no. I was being blackmailed too, at least my partner was." the butler answered.

"Your partner?" Prof. Plum inquired, confused.

"He's gay." Ms. Scarlet responded.

"My partner was also in the Self-Defense Force. When Mr. Black discovered his orientation, he threatened to expose him to his superiors. I worked for Mr. Black for free, to cover the demand for money he asked for. It eventually ate away at my partner and he ... he killed himself. I couldn't let Mr. Black get away with doing this to anyone else. So I gathered you all together to confront him and then, turn him over to the police." Jakotsu explained, starting to cry.

Mrs. Peacock handed the handkerchief that Mrs. White gave her, to the butler.

"That explains why we're here, but it doesn't tell us who killed him." Col. Mustard stated.

"Who cares. I didn't do it, so I'm good." Ms. Scarlet commented.

"What if the killer isn't done? We all know each others secrets. The killer may decide to kill us too, just to make sure we don't tell anyone else" Prof. Plum explained.

"Well, shit! You've got a point." Ms. Scarlet stated.

"Let's remain calm. The police will be here soon, they can sort out this predicament." Mrs. White said.

"Stay calm! Lady, you may have nothing to hide, but we do! Don't tell me to stay calm!" Prof. Plum shouted at her.

"You would do well to step away from her. I will not warn you twice." Mr. Green stated, a angry calm to his tone.

"What's this?" Ms. Scarlet asked, looking though some papers on the desk.

"That is the evidence against all of you. I had obtained them to give back to everyone." Jakotsu replied, taking a paper from her hand.

Mrs. Peacock picked up a strip of film negatives, saw the contents and blushed, handing them to Jakotsu. Prof. Plum snatched it from his hand and held them up. A whistle escaped his lips.

"Very nice Colonel. I am impressed with your technique." the Professor commented.

"Give them here, they are mine and I'd like them back." the Colonel demanded.

"I wonder about the girl though, could she walk right afterward?" the Professor inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ms. Scarlet laughed, "Not till the day after." she responded.

"What is a picture of a jewel doing here?" Mrs. Peacock questioned.

"That has something to do with Mrs. White, the real one." Jakotsu answered.

Kagome stepped around and looked at the picture, a gasp escaped her, hands flew up to her mouth.

"How? How did he know about it?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Know about what?" Mr. Green returned, curious.

"This picture, it's a rendering of the Shikon no Tama." Mrs. White said, concerned.

"Are you certain?" Jakotsu inquired.

"Yes. I'm positive." she responded.

"He talked about it. Said that Kikyo would get it for him." Jakotsu told her.

"But she doesn't have it. She didn't even know who did." Mrs. White explained.

"But you do, don't you?" Jakotsu questioned.

Mrs. White nodded in affirmative.

"Did she know, that you knew where it was?" Jakotsu inquired.

"No. I can't explain more. It's complicated." Mrs. White responded, pleading.

"It is alright. Your secret is safe, my lady." Mr. Green reassured her.

"Is that why she cheated on her husband?" Mrs. White asked, a sadness to her voice.

"No. That she did of her own free-will. She was sleeping with Onigumo even before she married, it just never stopped after wards." Jakotsu replied.

Mrs. White opened her clutch, looking for her handkerchief. Mr. Green handed her, his, knowing she gave hers to Mrs. Peacock. She took it with a watery smile, and dabbed her eyes. Mr. Green wanted at that moment to find her cousin and rip her a new one. His lady was upset because her lying, cheating, whore of a cousin, couldn't keep it in her pants.

"So what do we do now?" Mrs. peacock inquired.

"Is anyone else is the house?" Col. Mustard returned.

"Yes, the cook, and the other servant." Jakotsu responded.

"We should go and bring them here." Col. Mustard suggested.

"Why? They couldn't possibly of killed him, we would of noticed the door opening." Mrs. Peacock inquired.

"No, but they may have heard the shot and are frightened to come investigate. It will put their minds and ours, at ease." Mrs. White responded.

Mrs. Peacock nodded, understanding.

"So who's going to get them?" Ms. Scarlet asked.

"I'll go." Jakotsu replied.

"I say we all go." Col. Mustard suggested.

"What about Mr. Black?" Mrs. White questioned.

"We'll turn the radio on for him, refill his drink, I'm sure he'll be well entertained while we're gone." Ms. Scarlet said, sarcasm dripping out of every word.

Mrs. White and Mr. Green glared at the woman, the sarcastic comment, uncalled for.

"Let us be off." Col. Mustard said. 


	5. Investigation

**Investigation**

The guests followed Jakotsu to the kitchen, the cook and other servant where finishing the dishes. The two were surprised to see the guests there. Jakotsu explained what had happened, both servants were taken aback. Mrs. White noticed that one of the servants had ear buds hanging out of her collar. The two returned with the others to the study. The site they saw upon reentering, shocked the dinner guests.

"What the fucking, fuck!?" Prof. Plum exclaimed, surprised.

Mr. Black's body was gone, just the indentation on the rug, the only sign he had been there. The servants began to think that the guests were playing a prank on them and turn to leave. Jakotsu assured them, it was not a joke.

"Perhaps he was dissatisfied with the music?" Mrs. White suggested.

"Cute." Ms. Scarlet stated, not finding the reference funny.

"We need to look for him." Prof. Plum stated.

"And how do we find a dead person. How the hell did he even get up and walk away?" Ms. Scarlet asked.

"Maybe he's a zombie now." the servant threw out there.

"Don't be stupid." the cook said, hitting her upside the head.

"We should search the house." Col. Mustard suggested.

"Is there somewhere to lock up this weapons? I don't feel comfortable leaving them lying around." Mrs. White inquired.

"Yes, actually. There is a cabinet in here that locks. It won't stop someone determined, but the noise would alert us." Jakotsu responded.

Mr. Green gathered the weapons. He also obtained the evidence and moved to the cabinet, placing all of it inside. Jakotsu locked it, putting the key in his pocket.

The group decided to split up to search the house. Mr. Green refused to go anywhere without Mrs. White by his side, causing said woman to blush. Eventually the little couples were sorted out. Colonel Mustard and Mrs. Peacock would search the second floor. Professor Plum and the cook would search the basement. Ms. Scarlet and Jakotsu would search the attic. Mr. Green, Mrs. White and the other servant would search the main floor. The groups separated.

Ms. Scarlet moved to the attic stairs, when Jakotsu pointed to them, leaving Col. Mustard and Mrs. Peacock alone.

"How did Mr. Black find out about all of us? I admit, my little operation is somewhat discrete, but not by much." Ms. Scarlet inquired.

"From my understanding, one of your former workers told him." Jakotsu responded.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ms. Scarlet commented.

Col. Mustard and Mrs. Peacock walked to the farthest bedrooms, the doors next to each other. Each took a room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, they moved on. Meeting again in the hallway, they headed back the way they had come, searching rooms as they went.

Prof. Plum and the cook, moved down the basement stairs. The light from the main hall illuminated the passage, the light switch just at the bottom, on the wall. The cook flipped it on, brightening the dank space. The two headed farther in, walking in a circle around the crowded rooms.

Mr. Green, Mrs. White and the servant, headed towards the back of the house, stopping at the conservatory. Mrs. White noticed that the rain was letting up, a light drizzle.

"What's your name?" Mrs White asked the servant.

"Soutan, my lady." she answered.

"You're an elemental demon?" Mrs. White questioned.

"Yes, madam. Lightening." Soutan answered.

"It must of been hard for you to not go out tonight and enjoy the weather?" Mrs. White inquired.

"I did for a bit, while all of the guests were arriving. How did you know?" Soutan asked.

"I'm a miko. I am knowledgeable of youkai heritage." Mrs. White explained.

"You're nice for a miko." Soutan commented.

"Have you met other mikos?" Mrs. White questioned.

"One, and she was rather mean, cruel even. Said that demons and half-demons were beneath her, for only she was blessed by the Kami." Soutan answered, bitter.

"I'm sorry. That person was not a true miko. A miko's first duty, is to respect and protect all living beings, no matter their race, religion, or creed. Yes, we have been blessed by the Kami with spiritual powers, but that is so we can help everyone, not just the few. We are meant to be your strength, when you are weak. We are meant to be your hope, when you despair. We are the rock that is unmoving in our determination, the reed, when the winds of change blow. We are meant as both guide and guardian in the darkness that surrounds us." Mrs. White explained.

"I like the sound of that." Soutan said.

"As do I." Mr. Green added, softly.

"Great. I'm the fifth wheel." Soutan stated, exasperated.

Mrs. White blushed, Mr. Green smirked.

"Just keep your hands to yourself for the time being. I don't need to be scarred for life." Soutan stated, being cheeky.

Mrs. White giggled, "I think you and I are going to be the best of friends." she said.

Soutan flashed her a smile, really liking the woman.

Mr. Green stepped away from the ladies, feeling a breeze.

"Mrs. White, Miss Soutan? Come over here." he asked gently.

The two women stepped over.

"Do you feel that?" he inquired.

"A breeze. But where is it coming from?" Soutan questioned.

A little closet was a few feet in front of them, Mrs. White walked towards it, the breeze getting stronger. Mr. Green moved past her, feeling it too. He stepped inside the closet and began searching.

"Be careful." Mrs. White said.

Mr. Green gave her a nod and continued. Finally he shifted a hook on the back wall of the closet, the wall opened, revealing a secret passage.

"That is so cool." Soutan commented, excited.

"Let's find out where it goes." Mrs. White suggested.

Mr. Green found a flashlight on a shelf in the closet. He took the lead, Mrs. White behind him, Soutan behind Mrs. White. They followed the passage a few feet before it T'd, going right or left. The three turned left, about twenty feet up, they had to duck, the ceiling of the passage dropped down. Crouching, they continued, the ceiling raised back up after thirty feet. Another twenty, they came to an intersection, a passage left, leading into a wall, or continue straight.

The three continued straight, another twenty feet and the corridor turned left again. They followed it for sixty feet, coming to a dead end. Mrs. White pointed down, a peddle protruded out from the wall. Mr. Green stepped on it, the bottom of the wall rotated. The three stepped out, they were in the lounge.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." Soutan suggested, excited.

Mr. Green and Mrs. White, both gave her a look and began to search the room, Soutan helped, but pouted. Finding nothing, the three walked out, the dining room was to the left, the study was across the hall. There was a door a few feet down from the study, and and a double door down from there.

The three walked across the hall and entered the door next to the study, a game room. A billiard table sat in the middle, a dart board on the left wall. A small mini bar to the left, just inside the door. Soutan kneeled down and looked under the table, nothing. Mrs. White looked behind the bar, nothing.

They exited and went right, the double doors opened to a library. Mrs. White was excited, but apologized for her exuberance.

"Your passion for literature is to be commended Mrs. White. It is something we have in common." Mr. Green stated, reassuring.

"Does that include the naughty books too?" Soutan asked, mischief twinkled in her eyes.

Mrs. White giggled at the comment and hid her mouth when the sound came out, her blush, she couldn't hide.


	6. Darkness

I know in the game and the movie that the passages didn't connect, but logically it doesn't make sense. Surely they had to cross in order for you to get from one to the other. The conservatory runs along the same wall as the kitchen, which leads to the study, the conservatory leads to the lounge, so the passages had to be connected.

**Darkness**

Ms. Scarlet and Jakotsu stumbled upon several interesting boxes of old clothes, but ultimately found nothing. The two headed back down, seeing Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard coming out of separate bedrooms.

"Come now Colonel. Surely you could of found something to do in one of those bedrooms." Ms. Scarlet stated, suggestively.

"This is hardly the time for such activities." the Colonel said.

"For men, it's always time." Ms. Scarlet returned, merrily.

"I see. Men are toys for you. You take what you can, then throw them away when your done with them." Mrs. Peacock commented.

"Of course. Men should be like Kleenex; Soft, Strong and Disposable." Ms. Scarlet stated, a humor to her tone.

"Did you find anything?" Jakotsu asked, changing the subject.

"No. Nothing." the Colonel replied.

The four turn to head down the stairs when the lights in the house went out suddenly. Darkness enveloped the home, a feeling of foreboding engulfed everyone within.

Mr. Green, Mrs. White and Soutan had just entered the ballroom when the lights went out. Mr. Green wrapped his arms around Mrs. White, Soutan grabbed a hold of Mrs. White's dress skirt.

The lights remained off for a good ten minutes, Mr. Green, still holding Mrs. White walked slowly to the basement door. He found the circuit box, seeing the main power switch flipped down, he raised it up, the lights came back on. Professor Plum appeared at the bottom of the stairs a minute later, covered in dirt and dust. His question shocked the three on the landing.

"Have you seen the cook?" he asked, worried.

"No, she was with you." Mrs. White replied.

"When the lights went out we were separated." he explained.

"Why are you dirty?" Soutan questioned.

"I stumbled in the dark and fell into a pile of .. something." Prof. Plum answered, brushing himself off.

"Did you see who?" Prof. Plum inquired, walking up the stairs.

"No, we were in the ballroom." Soutan responded.

"We should look for her." Mrs. White suggested, concerned.

They heard footsteps on the stairs leading down. They moved to join them. After explaining, the group searched around, but found nothing. The party returned to the study, and were stunned to discover the cabinet had been opened.

The knife was gone, along with the evidence. In the fireplace, smoke was wafting up, the fire burned out. Jakotsu moved over, seeing scraps of charred paper. He walked back to the cabinet, pulling out the key, he put it in the lock, but it didn't fit in all the way. He removed it, Mr. Green stepped up and looked at the lock, it was picked, a piece of metal still stuck in the tumblers.

Mrs. White walked around the room, she kicked something. She kneeled down, found a wooden figurine under the chair, closest to the study door, a piece of hair wrapped around it. She called Mr. Green over, showing him, but keeping it hidden.

"Lets search again." Mr. Green suggested.

The groups split again, different pairings this time. Professor Plum and Colonel Mustard would search the attic, Ms. Scarlet and Soutan would search the second floor, Mrs. Peacock and Jakotsu would take the basement, and Mr. Green and Mrs. White would continue the main floor.

Once everyone was gone, Mr. Green, went back to the Conservatory and opened the passage. They went right this time, the corridor dropped down after five feet and turned right. The passage continued downward for ten feet, then began climbing up, they were underneath the conservatory. The corridor continued for sixty feet, eventually coming out in the study. Mr. Green nodded his head and turned around, going back inside the corridor.

"The figurine is why his body disappeared." Mrs. white stated as they walked.

"I know, but I think the killer knew it too." Mr. Green added.

"You're on to something." Mrs. White observed.

"I think so, but I need all the pieces for the puzzle to come together." Mr. Green agreed.

The two continued past the conservatory and turned left at the first passage that they had originally passed. They found the release, the wall opened, the freezer in the kitchen ahead of them. What lay inside stunned them, Mr. Black, crumbled on the floor, the dagger protruding from his back.

Mrs. White covered her mouth. Mr. Green pulled her against him, she buried her face in his chest. Mr. Green hit the release lever inside the freezer, opening the door to the kitchen and picked Mrs. White up, cradling her in his arms. She kept her face buried in Mr. Green's chest as he stepped over the body and carried her out.

He closed the door with his foot and sat her on the prep counter. He walked over to the cabinets, looking for a glass. Finding one, he filled it with water and handed it to Mrs. White. She drank it sparingly, mostly just holding the glass, thinking. She placed the glass down and hopped off the table. She reopened the door and looked at Mr. Black. She kneeled down, closed her eyes and concentrated. She eyes flew open a minute later, she looked to Mr. Green.

"I know who did it." she said, dropping a bomb.

Mr. Green stood shocked for a second, as she told him what she found, then scooped her up. He stepped into the freezer, closing the door. He put her down and had her open the passage door. He picked up Mr. Black and carried him fireman style. He had her go right, they came out in the study. He sent Mrs. White to go open the game room door and check the hall.

She returned a few seconds later, waving him on. They deposited him on the floor, on the other side of the billiard table. From the door, you wouldn't see him, you would have to walk around to find him. Both went to the bathroom to clean up, Mr. Green had gotten a bit of blood on his hands when putting the male down.

Kagome patted her face with a damp cloth, washing away the dirt smudges on her cheek, while Mr. Green washed his hands. She heard the water turn off and looked to the demon next to her. He leaned in and kissed her.

Kami, she tasted sweet, he thought. Mrs. White responded back, stepping closer, returning the kiss. Mr. Green, gently, pushed her against the door of the bathroom, deepening the kiss. A slow easy slide of lips and tongue, each taking their time, enthralled and excited. Eager, but not wanting to hurry. Mr. Green pulled his lips away softly when it was time to breathe, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sesshomaru. My name is Sesshomaru." he whispered, catching his breath.

"Kagome." she returned, panting.

Both calmed and regained their composure. Mrs. White peeked out into the hall, not seeing anyone, she and Mr. Green exited the bathroom. They returned to the game room, checked that the body was still there and exited, closing the door. They went to the library, the door still open. Mrs. White saw a phone earlier, and went straight to it, no dial tone.

"I saw one in the lounge." he said.

Neither one had their cell phones on them, both left in their cars. The two walked across the hall, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Colonel Mustard, Professor Plum, Ms. Scarlet, and Soutan walked down the stairs, still finding nothing, and no trace of the cook, or Mr. Black's body. They saw Mrs. White and Mr. Green in the hall, walking towards the lounge. They stopped, watching the four descend the stairs.

A moment later, they heard Jakotsu and Mrs. Peacock coming up from the basement, discussing television soap operas.

Once everyone was gathered, explaining that they found nothing, Mrs. White spoke.

"Jakotsu? When will the police be here?" she asked.

"What time is it?" he returned.

"8:55p.m." Mr. Green supplied.

"Another five minutes, maybe sooner." he answered.

"How did you get them to come at an exact time?" Col. Mustard inquired.

"I have a friend on the police force. And not that kind of friend." Jakotsu responded, looking at Ms. Scarlet.

"I'd like to wait for them. They would be able to comb the house, maybe have better luck then we have." Mrs. White suggested.

"Me and the police don't necessarily get along." Ms. Scarlet stated.

"Considering you haven't violated any laws tonight, I don't think it will be a problem." Mrs. White returned.

"The night is still young, Mrs. White." Ms. Scarlet said, a sultry tone to her voice.

**Side Note:** I'm an evil creature, making you wait till the next chapter to find out who did it. Also, I am aware that the Kleenex line was originally Mrs. White's in the movie, but I felt it better suited Ms. Scarlet for this story. I love that line.


	7. Killer

I was slightly disappointed that no one reviewed with (a person, a weapon, and a room.) :(  
I would also like to say that the latest reviewer is correct in her initial identifications, except for Col. Mustard. I will leave his identity until the end, unless someone else would like to take a guess. The clues are in his introduction, they're just very subtle.

**Killer**

It was two minutes past nine when there was a knock at the front entrance. Jakotsu unlocked and open the door, revealing two police officers. The guests saw three more cars coming up the driveway. The officers talked to Jakotsu for a few minutes, then walked over to the guests. The officers began to ask about Mr. Black and the cook. If anyone knew anything about their disappearances. Mrs. White shocked everyone but Mr. Green, when she spoke.

"I know who did it." she said.

A deafening silence fell over the guests.

"And I can prove it." she stunned them again.

"Did it?" one of the officers asked.

"The murder." Mrs. White replied.

"Jakotsu, perhaps the lady has had too much to drink tonight?" the other officer inquired.

Mr. Green intervened, explaining to the officers the events of the evening. The officers in the other cars had walked in and heard the latter part of the conversation.

"So, who did it?" an officer asked, a fox youkai.

"It's better if I show you. All of you." she replied, looking at everyone..

She walked over to the game room, opened the door and walked inside. Mr. Green whispered to two of the officers to guard the door, which they did. Once all the dinner guests were inside, Mrs. White motioned for them to walk around the table, along with three officers.

The dinner guests and Soutan gasped. The three officers stopped, one called for the coroner, the other two looked to Mrs. White.

"How? We searched in here. He wasn't in here before." Soutan inquired.

"I'll explain, just be patient with me." Mrs. White responded.

"After Mr. Black passed out the presents, he turned off the lights in the study. It was pitch black, we heard a shuffling of feet, then a gun shot, immediately after we heard two thuds. One was Mr. Black, hitting the floor, the other was Colonel Mustard, dropping to the floor to take cover. Mrs. Peacock found the switch and turned the lights back on. We discovered Mr. Black laying on the floor, dead. The confusion came when we realized, the gunshot hadn't killed him, it only grazed his ear, but it would also be a vital clue. Look at his ear now, his right one." Mrs. White instructed.

One officer did, finding no wound, no indication of a gunshot wound.

"That's impossible! We all saw it!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"What does it mean?" Ms. Scarlet asked, bewildered.

"I'm getting there. Okay, so we went and got the other two servants, bring them back to the study, then discovering Mr. Black's body gone. We decided to search the house and split up. We placed the weapons in a locked cabinet before leaving. In the middle of our search the lights went out throughout the mansion. Mr. Green, Miss Soutan and I were in the ballroom, the lights remained off for several minutes and we ventured out and found the circuit box. We found the main breaker switch turned off and flipped it back on. Professor Plum and the cook had been in the basement, but only the Professor came out, saying he and the cook had been separated when the lights went out. He asked if we had seen the cook. We returned to the study to regroup, finding the cabinet we put the weapons into, had been opened and the dagger missing, that is also when I found this." Mrs. White explained, then pulled out the wooden figurine.

"This is a puppet doll. The strained of hair is used to create the image of the person the puppet imitates. The puppet is controlled by the creator. This is why Mr. Black's body disappeared. The real Mr. black was never there." Mrs. White clarified.

"Then what happened?" Colonel Mustard inquired, intrigued.

"We split up again, this time Mr. Green and I found Mr. Black's body. I'm sorry officers, we moved him from where we found him and placed him here because we were afraid that the killer would try to hide him again."

"Did you touch the dagger?" an officer asked.

"No, we didn't. We took care not to." Mrs. white replied.

"Please continue." another officer said.

"I am a miko officers. I knelt at his body and concentrated. I told Mr. Green what I found and he and I concurred, to wait for the police to arrive, to stall for time. We found Mr. Black in the meat locker of the kitchen. There are secret passages that interconnect four rooms of the house. Mr. Green, Miss Soutan, and myself discovered it when we searched the house the first time. The second time we split up, Mr. green and I found out the location of the other rooms. One could easily go from the kitchen to the study without anyone else being privy to the movement." Mrs. White explained.

"If one of the officers would like. Go to the conservatory, two doors down on the right, there is a small closet, second hook from the left, on the back wall." Mr. Green added.

One of the officers blocking the door, relayed the information to an officer standing outside the room. Two minutes later, he radio back that he found the passage. He and another officer was going to investigate.

"Soutan? When you were cleaning up from dinner, were you wearing your headphones?" Mrs. White inquired.

"I was. When I was doing the dishes." Soutan responded.

"Did you notice if the cook disappeared?" Mrs. White questioned.

"I.. I didn't. I wasn't really paying attention." Soutan answered.

"Officer? Could you have one of the other officers go from the study, to the kitchen, though the secret passage at a fast pace, running even?" Mrs. White inquired.

The officer, seeing where she was going, had an officer do it, with one officer at the study and one at the kitchen to time the experiment. Mr. Green relayed where the release was for the door to the kitchen and the study. One officer radioed that they were ready, the signal was given. At a run it took a minute, at a hurried pace it took two.

"The cook could of been gone for five or six minutes before Soutan may have noticed." Mrs. White stated.

"I.. I didn't.." Soutan began.

"It's okay, Soutan. I listen to my headphones when I do chores or workout too. Sometimes you get engrossed in the music. You did nothing wrong." Mrs. White reassured, embracing the woman in a side hug.

"So the cook killed Mr. Black?" Ms. Scarlet asked.

"No." Mr. Green replied.

"Then who did?" Colonel Mustard questioned.

"No one." Mrs. White answered, shocking everyone.

"What!?" Ms. Scarlet asked, when she came out of her stupor.

"No one killed Mr. Black, because the person who is dead here is not Mr. Black." Mrs. White stated, stunning everyone again.

"Then who is it?" Soutan questioned.

"It's better if I show you." Mrs. White answered.

Mr. Green moved to the back of the dinner guests, stopping directly behind one. Mrs. White kneeled down, raising her hands in prayer and concentrated, she placed her right hand on the bodies shoulder. The spell surrounding him began to dissipate, revealing who the real victim was.

Gasps were heard from almost everyone in the room. Mr. Green grabbed the arms of the guest he stood behind, holding him in place.

"No way!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

On the floor, now unveiled, was Professor Plum.

"How?" Colonel Mustard questioned.

"Magic. Dark magic." Mrs. White replied, standing up.

She walked over to the person pretending to be Professor Plum.

"Shall I?" Mrs. White inquired.

"No." he said, dropping the spell.

Mr. Black stood before them, still trapped in Mr. Green's grasp.

"I underestimated you, my dear. I now know for certain, that I pursued the wrong woman." Mr. Black stated.

"Is there anything you want me tell Kikyo?" she questioned.

"Nothing that a lady, such as yourself, should ever utter." he answered.

"I'll tell her you had a very important opportunity come up. That you couldn't possibly miss the chance." Mrs. White said.

Mr. Black nodded his head. One of the officers, the fox youkai, took over for Mr. Green. Two more officers followed, as the man was escorted out.

"He was the cook too. Wasn't he?" Soutan asked.

"Yes. He killed Professor Plum and took his place, thinking to leave when the police arrived. Without a body, there was no way to prove there had been a crime." Mrs. White elaborated.

"When?" Mrs. Peacock questioned.

"When we separated. He probably knocked the Professor out immediately. Carried him up the stairs, got the dagger and proceeded through the secret passage to the kitchen. Killed Professor Plum there, leaving him in the freezer. He most likely heard us moving around and slipped back into the secret passage, he exited in the study, saw the cabinet still open and decided to burn the evidence to create a false trail. We didn't see him because we were in the secret passage on the other side of the house, then we were either in the game room of the library. He probably heard us and waited for the opportunity to slip back into the basement, with us none the wiser. He flipped off the power to give himself a distraction and to buy for time while he disguised himself." Mrs. White clarified.

"Why not just leave him unconscious?" Jakotsu asked.

"There was always the possibility that he would wake up, and he couldn't take that chance." Mrs. White replied.

"How did you figure it out?" Colonel Mustard inquired.

"When we found the body in the freezer, I noticed his ear when we first found him, but it really didn't strike me as odd till a few moments later. I used my spiritual powers to search him, and detected the spell and who it was underneath. After that, all the pieces fell together." Mrs. White responded.

"I commend you again, madam. Your keen eye helped put a dangerous man behind bars for a very long time." Colonel Mustard stated.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to thank my mother, as well." Mrs. White said.

"What for, madam?" Colonel Mustard asked.

"For making me watch all those episodes of, 'Psych'." Mrs. White replied.

Everyone chuckled at the very bad pun.

**Side Note:** I had to put the 'Psych' reference in there. I wasn't sure if younger generations would get 'Perry Mason', as that was referenced in the movie, but generally resonates with generation x and older. I would also like to apologize to everyone who was hoping for the 1+1+2+1. I just couldn't find a way to put it in and still keep the story coherent.


	8. Epilogue

This next chapter will contain a lemon, it's not necessary to the story, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to have Sesshomaru and Kagome bump uglies.

**Epilogue**

"What happened when the lights went out in the study the first time?" a little boy asked.

"The real Mr. Black, had snuck into the study, just as the light went out. He was the one who struggled with Professor Plum with the gun. He wanted to frame the Professor for the crime. When the plan failed, he slipped back into the passage and returned to the kitchen, Soutan, completely unaware." Sesshomaru replied.

"It that really how you met mother?" a different boy questioned.

"Yes." Kagome answered, from the bedroom door.

"And how you met Aunt Soutan?" the first boy inquired.

"Yes. She and your mother did indeed become fast friends." Sesshomaru responded, a look of warmth and love in his eyes as he saw his mate.

"It's also how she met Uncle Shippo. He was the officer who escorted Mr. Black out. He found her a few days later and asked her out, saying she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen and couldn't stop thinking about her." Kagome stated, coming to sit on the bed.

"Did you love mother at first sight, like in other stories?" the first boy inquired.

"It was not the moment we met, but I was very enamored of her. As the night wore on and I saw your mother's kind heart and gentle, loving spirit, the feeling grew. When she figured out who did it and demonstrated her intelligence and fortitude, I loved her then." Sesshomaru responded, staring into his wife's eyes.

"Do you think Aunt Soutan will tell her kids this story?" the second boy asked.

"I'm sure she will." Kagome replied, tucking the boy in.

"She's going to have her baby soon, right?" the first boy inquired.

"Yes." Sesshomaru responded.

"Do you think it will be as handsome as us?" the second boy questioned.

"I'm sure he or she will. Why do you ask?" Kagome inquired, tucking the first boy in.

"Aunt Soutan said that two people, hotter than the sun in August, had two gorgeous kids, hers better be just as pretty." the second boy responded.

Sesshomaru chuckled, but tried to stifle it. Kagome smiled, but made a mental note to talk to Soutan tomorrow.

"I think it's time to close your eyes and go to sleep. Your grandmother is coming tomorrow and she's going to take you and your sister to the zoo. So you need to be well rested to run her ragged." Kagome stated, eying the twins.

Both boys smiled wide, their fangs poking out, and did as instructed. Kagome kissed both on the cheek, Sesshomaru kissed their foreheads. The couple left the room, closing the door.

Rin was already tucked in by Kagome, so the couple entered their bedroom and got ready for bed. Kagome walked to the bathroom, while Sesshomaru stripped down to his boxers. She came out a moment later, wearing a silk robe, moving straight to her husband. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I thought I told you, that clothes in our bedroom were taboo." Sesshomaru said, then he pulled away.

"Why don't you take this off me and see how well I listen, Mr. Green." Kagome returned, a sultry tilt to her voice.

Sesshomaru looked down and found the tie, undoing it. The robe opened, unveiling his completely naked wife. The robe dropped to the floor, Sesshomaru released a low growl. Kagome hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and eased them down.

Sesshomaru lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He moved to the bed, kissing her the entire time. As he laid his lady down, he stood back a bit, filling his hungry eyes with the image of his nude, wanton wife, sprawled out on their bed. She lifted her arms, beckoning him to join her.

He dropped down, his mouth plundered hers. His hands roamed, cupping a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her moans did wonderful, sensual things to his mind. When he moved his mouth down and took her right furled nipple into his mouth, her answering whimper, turned his already hard flesh into a steel rod.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked at a whisper.

"Yes, my love?" he returned.

"I want another." she inquired, unsure if he would agree.

"You need never ask. Only tell me and I will see it done. I love seeing you swollen with child." he stated.

He kissed her tenderly, deepening it when their passion for each other overcame them. He moved his mouth back down her body, this time taking her left nipple into his mouth. He didn't linger though, but continued down. His tongue drew a path to her toned, flat stomach, past her navel, finally reaching his prize. He lifted her hips, her trimmed curls, moistened. Her womanhood already dripping with her arousal.

He buried his face in her sex, lapping at the entrance to her open flower. Her whimpers and moans encouraging. His tongue slipped inside, she wailed and came. Sesshomaru drank greedily, wanting all of her sweet nectar. His thumb played with her bundle of nerves, causing her to reach the edge again. He stopped, she whimpered, desperate for her release.

Sesshomaru climbed back up her body, kissing a path towards her sweet lips. He kissed her deep, his tongue gliding along hers. He rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit, the head brushed her sensitive clit, she climaxed. He positioned his shaft at her open entrance and slide home, her tight walls, embracing him, welcoming. Even after five years of marriage and the twins birth she was as tight as the first time.

He was slow and gentle at first, only increasing his speed when she begged and pleaded. The slow assault did wondrous things to her, pushed her to the edge, but never over. He shifted her hips a bit, his pelvis rubbed her clit, she came, clamping down on the long, thick intruder. Sesshomaru took his cue when she climaxed again. His speed increased tenfold, riding the orgasm down, his shaft squeezed and caressed, exquisite pleasure running up his spine.

"Please, oh please, Sesshomaru." she begged.

He knew exactly what she asked for, loving her more for it. He withdrew and flipped her over. He pulled her hips up off the bed, her face buried in the mattress when he rammed back inside. Her wail of orgasmic bliss muffled by the bedding as he pounded into her soft, inviting flesh.

It was always this way, but never disappointing or boring. He, as a dog demon, loved taking his lady like this. He loved to dominate her in their bed play, loving how she begged for him too. He loved every second. Her walls fluttering around his shaft, her orgasm, that seemed unending, as he rode her. He loved it all. He loved the woman he made love to, she understood his needs, his desires. She gave them to him freely and with no reservations, with all the love she held for him. She fulfilled all his fantasies, and enjoyed hers as well.

With these thoughts in mind he slowed down a bit, earning a whimper of protest. He leaned over her, kissing up her back, saying in his own way, that he loved her completely and absolutely. He kissed the mark he placed on her shoulder the night they mated. He straighten back up and brought his shaft almost all the way out, then slammed back in, jarring her. He felt her walls clamp down on him again, his hips pistoned fast, taking his pleasure to new heights. A minute later his own climax overtook him, locking his hips in place against hers, filling her with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, caging her into the mattress. He caught his breath and rolled them, still embedded inside. He nuzzled her shoulder, licking his mate mark. Kagome turned her head, finding his mouth and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, Mrs. White." he said, pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Green. Always." she returned.

Both fell asleep, content in each others arms.

The next morning, Kagome's mother came and picked up the twins and Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome enjoyed the time to themselves, with three kids, having a Sunday afternoon alone, was a rarity. Eventually making love again on the living room couch, something they hadn't been able to do since they first married. That night as the boys and Rin, slept off their excited day, Kagome thought about the circumstances that lead her to the life she had now, regretting nothing.

She was glad for Jakotsu's mistake in sending her the invitation.

She learned later at Mr. Black's trial that Ms. Scarlet was actually his illegitimate sister. Onigumo and Mr. Black were actually the same person, Kikyo told her when she saw his picture in the papers. Kikyo and her husband divorced, once her husband discovered the truth about his wife's infidelity. It turned out that he and Sesshomaru were half-brothers, sharing the same father, he was also a police detective, but like Jakotsu said, some clues we never want to see. He was now happily remarried and mated fully to a wonderful bat hanyou.

Mrs. Peacock returned to her gym, the police never discovering anything of the blackmail of her or her brother. Kagome found the gym one day two years back, seeing Mrs. Peacock through a window of the establishment. She never went inside though, not wanting to remind the woman of a difficult situation. Colonel Mustard, she learned, had resigned his post. He joined the police force, eventually becoming a detective. Jakotsu found a great butler position, he worked for Sesshomaru's mother, who loved having his opinion to help her pick out elaborate and beautiful outfits and events. It always made Kagome laugh when she visited and the two argued like an old married couple.

Although the evening this all started had been scary, it lead her to a wonderful demon who loved and cherished her. It gave her three amazing children. Some very good friends. And a great story to tell her children and grandchildren.

**Side Note:** I almost didn't put the sex scene in, but then I had the over-whelming urge to type it. I toned it to be less kink and more classy. Not that smut is classy, but I think you'll understand. I wanted it to be about two people expressing their deep love for one another.

I didn't say who Kikyo's husband was, but if anyone guesses correctly, you get a cookie.

The correct answers for every character is as follows;

Prof. Plum = Miroku

Mrs. Scarlet = Kagura

Mrs. Peacock = Sango

Col. Mustard = Bankotsu


End file.
